


Samhain Cravings

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: It's Samhain and Sarah is cooking up a treat for her beloved.  Jareth has something for her too.  A timely treat for my favorite holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple of years ago for FFN, thought a repost here was in order. Enjoy.

 

It was Samhain and Sarah had a date with her fiance.

She hummed as she worked on dinner, cooking sauce and pasta and making a salad.

The phone rang. She picked it up and a child's voice greeted her. "Hi Sarah Happy Halloween!" Toby yelled into her ear.

"Hey kiddo. What costume did you decide on?"

"I'm a wizard!" He announced proudly.

Sarah laughed. Of course. That was the in thing now. "Make sure mom takes a picture for me okay? Have fun but be good. Happy Halloween Tobes."

"Okay I promise. Love you Sarah."

"Love you too." She answered, smiling.

She hung up and when back to her preparations. She set the table and lit candles

She changed into the black silk nightgown and robe she had bought just for the occasion, took a chair, and waited for her date to arrive.

A moment later gloved hands slid over her shoulders and a kiss was placed upon her neck. "Good evening, beloved."

She stood and turned. "Happy Samhain, Jareth." She said. He slid his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. "I missed you."

"I craved your presence every moment." He answered. He let her go and removed his cloak and jacket. "It will be so nice next year, after we are wed and you are with me full time."

She pressed herself against his back, taking in his scent. "I can hardly wait until spring. Thank you for agreeing to have a ceremony here too. It will ease my family's minds. They still don't quite get the whole underground ceremony thing."

He turned in her arms. "Yes well, anything for you precious. While the wedding here will have no bearing on the one there, it is no trouble to have two."

She looked up at his beautiful face. "I love you."

"And I you, precious." He answered readily. They kissed again.

"I made your favorite aboveground meal. Lasagna, homemade bread, and salad." She swept her arm over to gesture at the table. "And brownies. Chocolate with sprinkles." She grinned.

His blue eyes brightened and his stomach growled in anticipation. "I'm famished. The Goblins terrorized our Elf neighbors so much I thought we were about to go to war. I've spent days in negotiations, barely having time to eat."

They sat close together as they ate, feeding and teasing each other. Jareth ate 3 brownies, as they were his favorite.

His Sarah made them with real chocolate.

After dinner Sarah stacked the dishes in the sink to soak and they moved into the living room.

Jareth sat down and kicked off his boots, his eyes following her as she walked towards him. "You look ravishing." He said.

"I bought it yesterday." She said. "Here let me show you the rest."

She slid the robe off, leaving her in a see through black silky lace gown with matching undies.

Jareth's eyes went dark.

"You are playing with fire, little girl." He said. His body responded instantly to the sight before him.

He could see her dusky peaks and the shadow of her sex underneath the sheer fabric. His groin began to throb.

She turned on the stereo. She had chosen the music for this night. It was a collection of sexy rock songs with a slow grinding beat.

She began to sway her hips. Swiveling them in circles as she looked at him through her lashes. His eyes were still dark and she could see his hard bulge. She knew he was turned on already.

Jareth watched with rapt attention as she danced for him. Her body rocking to the erotic beat of the drums. She moved towards him slowly as her hips moved in circles.

When she got to him she pushed him back and straddled him.

"My Sarah." He said, his hands on her full hips. "You are a goddess." She shimmied against him bending down to kiss his lips.

"You've been gone far too long. Over a week. I've missed your presence too." She told him. "I was tempted at the lingerie store to buy a vibrator I was getting so desperate."

"Mmmm..You should have. What fun we could have with that." He nipped at the skin on her neck. "Though I've never needed more than what is before you to keep you completely satisfied."

He pushed the gown up her body. She grabbed it and pulled it over her head exposing her bare breasts which he immediately cupped and began massaging.

Sarah groaned at the touch of her lover's hands on her body. "You're so right there. All I need is you." She answered. "For all time. Just you." Her head tipped back as his lips surrounded one nipple and sucked.

She unlaced his tunic and stripped it from his body, wriggling against his bare skin.

Jareth stood holding on to Sarah. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to the bedroom. His lips never leaving hers.

He got to the bed and laid her down gently, then grabbed her underwear and slid them down her legs and threw them to the side. She got up onto her knees as he stood by the bed. She pulled his tight black leggings down, his cock springing to attention.

"Ohhh for me?" She looked up as she grasped him and took him in her mouth. Her eyes meeting his desire filled ones.

"Vixen." He growled as she worked him. He grabbed her long dark hair, guiding her head.

After a few minutes he pulled her off of himself and pushed her to the bed.

He kissed and touch her all over, working his way between her thighs. He spread her legs wide and buried his face into her heated, soaked sex.

She grabbed his shoulders and arched her back, pushing herself up against his face as he lapped at her folds. He wrapped his arms around her legs and held her open.

"You taste delicious." He said, pausing to look up into her face and licking his damp lips. He bent down took a long lick, flicking at her clit as they stared into each other's eyes. "Come for me." He demanded. "I want to taste your climax." His lips wrapped around he bud and sucked hard.

Sarah did as she was told, grasping the sheets and moaning his name as her whole body clenched and released.

She was barely done and he was there on top of her. He rolled her so she was above him and took himself in his hand, thrusting inside before she could even think about it.

She bounced and writhed on top of him as he set a vicious pace. He grabbed her hips and their bodies met over and over, both pounding themselves hard against each other as they sought release.

Sarah reached between her legs and stroked herself. Her body responded instantly, and it grasped onto his pulsing erection. She bucked hard as she came around him, then stilled as she gasped out. "Oh fuck..Jareth.." Her heart pounding.

He reached up pulled her down to lay against him. He turned them over again, never leaving her body then sat up and brought her legs over his shoulders and continued his brutal rhythm. There were times when their lovemaking was tender and soft, this was not one of those times. They both needed this. A hard fast release.

Jareth felt his climax beginning so he let her legs fall to the side and laid completely atop her. He attacked her lips with his own as his release overtook him.

Jareth moaned into her mouth and his lower half thrust in time with his tongue.

She felt his climax inside pouring into her in torrents. The sensation caused her to join him in release as he rode her through both of their orgasms. Eventually slowing but he stayed there inside her as their bodies relaxed.

After a few minutes of letting their heartbeats slow and breathing return to normal, he shifted to lay on the mattress. She turned to the side and he spooned her body.

"Now that is a Halloween treat." Sarah said.

Jareth chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "I wholeheartedly agree. Though..I did enjoy the brownies too."

Sarah laughed and elbowed him lightly. "You and your chocolate."

She turned over to face him. "You know..I have some leftover frosting."

His smile grew wide and his eyes twinkled. "Ohhh..you and chocolate? My two favorite things. How I adore you. You spoil me so."

"Actually..I was thinking...I might like to...frost something. And maybe add a few sprinkles."

His eyes lit up further. "Well..I won't keep you from it."

She reached down by the bed and held up the treats. "Already prepared. There is enough to share." Sarah said as she opened the container of homemade frosting.

"It will be quite a mess..good thing I have magic." Jareth answered as he watched her take a fingerful of chocolate and suck it off, slowly. His desire for her began to rise again. How he loved this woman and her creative naughty mind. They would certainly never be bored.

"Shut up and lay back, Your Majesty." She commanded.

He complied. "Happy Halloween, Sarah."

A giant glop of chocolate hit his chest. "Happy Halloween, Jareth."

And it was.

Fin.  
******************************************************************************************

**Happy Halloween/Blessed Samhain my dear friends!**

**Okay this was kind of inspired by DB because a woman who used to be his cook said he was celiac(who knew!) but asked her to make real chocolate brownies for him once in a while because they were his favorite, and that it was worth the stomachache. Made me smile to know Mr. Jones loves homemade chocolate brownies :)**


End file.
